La ronda de medianoche OS L&J
by Gwendolyn H. Harpies
Summary: Los relojes del castillo daban la medianoche cuando Lily Evans hacía su ronda nocturna. Poco se imaginaba la pelirroja que esa noche el destino le depararía algo nuevo con nombre y apellidos: James Potter. Dos personas y un aula vacía, ¿qué pasará?


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que pueda resultar conocido son propiedad de JK Rowling_

_Dedicado a** Inmis** por estar siempre ahí, animarme con esto de escribir y tener siempre una palabra de apoyo ^^_

* * *

**La ronda de medianoche**

El reloj de pared del pasillo dio doce campanadas. Ya era medianoche. Las figuras de los cuadros dormían sumidos en un profundo sueño. Lily Evans suspiró. Odiaba tener que hacer las rondas de prefectos por las noches y sola. Es cierto que llevaba ya seis años en Hogwarts y que conocía los pasillos, las aulas y todos sus rincones, pero el antiguo castillo siempre sería tan imponente para ella como cuando lo vio por primera vez.

La pelirroja giró a la derecha y encontró un aula abierta. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y esta daba al pasillo. Le resultó extraño, ya que, si bien las aulas se encontraban abiertas por si algún alumno necesitaba de ellas, durante la noche permanecían cerradas.

Lily se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla, cuando un ruido la sobresaltó y una ráfaga de aire le provocó un escalofrío. Una de las ventanas chocaba una y otra vez debido al viento que hacía fuera y el sonido que este provocaba al entrar le resultó inquietante. Lily se aproximó a cerrar la ventana y pudo darse cuenta que fuera el tiempo era cada vez más desapacible.

- Espero que el tiempo no empeore para el domingo o si no las condiciones para el partido no serán muy buenas. –murmuró la chica.

Si bien Lily Evans nunca había sentido esa pasión por el quidditch como la mayoría de sus compañeros, era una gryffindor y como tal debía apoyar a su casa.

La pelirroja volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta del aula, volviendo a su ronda nocturna. Al rato, estaba ya de lo más tranquila pensando en su cómoda cama y que pronto terminaría, cuando un nuevo ruido atrajo su atención. Sin embargo, este era diferente.

Lily se acercó a la puerta y pudo ver que se trataba del despacho del profesor de Pociones. Acercó el oído e intentó escuchar. Efectivamente, el ruido procedente del despacho era diferente. Sonaba como si alguien estuviese revolviendo papeles. Entonces, ese alguien maldijo por lo bajo y la pelirroja lo escuchó. Acto seguido frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de a quién pertenecía esa voz y abrió la puerta pillando a un desprevenido James Potter hurgando entre las cosas del profesor de Pociones. El chico se subió la montura de las gafas en un gesto de nerviosismo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí y a estas horas, Potter?- preguntó la pelirroja avanzando hasta la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues no, la verdad es que no se puede, Evans.- respondió James recuperándose del susto del momento.

- Mira, Potter, soy prefecta y estoy haciendo mi ronda. Te acabo de encontrar en el despacho del profesor de Pociones a unas horas no muy normales. ¿No crees que si le informo a la profesora McGonagall de esto te va a caer una buena? Habla. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?- la pelirroja observó entonces el montón de papeles que había encima de la mesa y le echó una mirada de horror. - ¿No estarías pensando en robar el examen?

- No es asunto tuyo. Además, ¿piensas que soy idiota o qué? Aunque te explicara qué hago aquí se lo contarás de todas formas a McGonagall, así que no, no tengo por qué decírtelo.

- Muy bien.- contestó la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡Evans! ¿De verdad se lo vas a contar a McGonagall?- preguntó James tratando de retenerla.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó a su vez Lily.

- ¿Aún sabiendo que vas a perjudicar a tu casa?

- Yo no soy la que está robando un examen. Así que no, no voy a perjudicar a mi casa, Potter.

- Mira, Evans, ni siquiera sabes por qué estaba haciéndolo…- contestó James apartando la vista por un momento de la chica.

- ¿Y por qué no pruebas a explicármelo?

El chico se quedó un momento en silencio. Ni loco le contaría a Lily que había robado el examen precisamente por ella. Estaba harto de esa mirada de admiración que veía en sus ojos cada vez que Snape hacía una poción en clase. Estaba harto de que a él lo mirase con desdén siempre que arruinaba las pociones. Estaba harto de que no le prestase ni la más mínima atención cuando él desde el primer momento se había enamorado de ella. Pero claro, eso era algo que Lily no tenía por qué saber o de lo contrario lo ridiculizaría aún más de lo que lo hacía.

- Potter, si necesitabas ayuda con Pociones podías haberla pedido. Estoy segura de que Severus…

James dio un golpe en la mesa y se acercó a ella lentamente con una mirada de furia en sus ojos.

- Estoy harto de escucharte hablar de lo bueno y lo maravilloso que es Snape.- contestó entre dientes el muchacho.

Lily le miró desconcertada. Se había quedado confusa ante la reacción del chico. ¿Acaso eran celos lo que se vislumbraba tras su rabia contenida? No podía ser. Estaba ya demasiado acostumbrada a las confesiones infantiles del chico desde primer año como para tomárselas en serio. Pero lo que acababa de ver ahora era una cosa muy distinta.

- ¿Por qué te importa que hable así de él?- susurró Lily acercándose también a James.

- No lo sé. – respondió en el mismo tono James y acortó la distancia que los separaba. Entonces la besó.

No se había parado a pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Un momento estaba discutiendo con la pelirroja y después la tenía entre sus brazos besándola. La había agarrado de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, y con la otra mano le había tomado del cuello para besarla. No se había parado a pensar, no. Simplemente, su cuerpo actuaba solo. Sus labios se movían insistentemente sobre los de la pelirroja, su lengua rozándolos, pidiendo acceso a su boca. James pudo notar cómo en un principio Lily se había quedado rígida por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y responder a sus caricias. La pelirroja entreabrió los labios en un suspiro, momento en el cual su lengua se aprovechó para colarse en busca de su igual. James la besaba con toda la rabia y pasión que había contenido desde hacía mucho tiempo y ella se dejó llevar, respondiéndole al beso de la misma manera.

En ese momento ninguno podía pensar demasiado. El examen, Pociones, Snape… todo había quedado atrás. Ya no eran James Potter, el mujeriego que encantaba a todas las chicas y que se le declaraba cada cinco minutos, y Lily Evans, la alumna modelo que se resistía a todos sus encantos. En ese momento todo se había quedado a un segundo plano.

James se acercó con ella a la mesa, reteniéndola entre su cuerpo y esta. Ambos se detuvieron un momento, con la respiración agitada mirándose a los ojos. Sus miradas eran un mar de sentimientos en ese momento, reflejando todo lo que sentían en su interior pero que no podían expresar con palabras.

El chico tiró al suelo todos los papeles que había en la mesa y sentó a Lily a horcajadas encima de ella, sin dejar de mirarla en todo momento. Y volvió a besarla. Lily llevó sus manos a su cabello, alborotándolo y disfrutando de su tacto, enredó sus piernas en su cintura y se apretó contra él. Ambos ahogaron un gemido en el beso. James comenzó a acariciarla insistentemente por la espalda y rompió el beso, llevando sus labios a su cuello, la mordió ligeramente y luego le lamió el cuello. Lily dejó escapar un gemido en su oído y susurró su nombre.

- James…

Su nombre. Había dicho su nombre. No Potter. Esto a James le llegó y la besó de nuevo con fuerza, llevando sus manos a su cadera, acariciándola por encima de la ropa y apretando sus muslos. Lily no se quedó quieta y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa del uniforme, acariciando su pecho. Estaban los dos tan absortos en su pequeña burbuja de pasión, que se sobresaltaron al escuchar el ruido en el pasillo. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta.

- Viene alguien. – susurró James.

Lily lo miró entre confusa y asustada, James le devolvió la mirada azorado, llevándose una mano al cabello y revolviéndoselo en señal de nerviosismo. El chico se alejó de la pelirroja, dándole la espalda y sacando un viejo pergamino de su bolsillo.

- Menos mal, sólo es la gata de Filch.- comentó James.- Pero si no estoy muy equivocado, él no andará muy lejos. Tenemos que volver a la Sala Común.

Lily asintió dándole la razón, después se dio cuenta de lo que tenía el chico en las manos y que trataba de volver a ocultar en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Eh?- el chico la miró nervioso.- Nada. Secreto de merodeador.- añadió al ver que la pelirroja le observaba con suspicacia.- Será mejor que recojamos todos esos papeles.

La pelirroja se fijó en el lío que habían armado en la mesa y se sonrojó. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, murmuró un hechizo y las cosas volvieron a su estado normal.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Estás muy mona cuando te sonrojas.- le susurró el chico al oído. Lily se sobresaltó por tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca y se sonrojó aún más.- Cuando te sonrojas no puedo ver las pecas de tu nariz, desaparecen.

- Mejor volvemos a la Sala Común, Potter.- contestó Lily nerviosa ante el comentario del chico. Normalmente, casi nadie se percataba de las pocas pecas de su nariz y menos que cuando se sonrojaba no se veían.

- Como quieras, pelirroja. –respondió James con una sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron en silencio de vuelta a sus dormitorios. James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Lily retorciéndose las manos a la vez que trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se había besado con Potter. ¡Con James Potter! Su enemigo. El chico al que se había negado a caer bajo sus encantos. Y ahora él le había besado y ella le había correspondido. Lo peor de todo es que le había gustado, y mucho. En ese momento, se le aceleró el pulso cuando rememoró todo lo que había pasado en el despacho de Pociones. Miró al chico de reojo, le parecía muy raro que no le hubiera soltado ningún comentario sarcástico y que fuera todo el camino callado, lo cual era muy inusual en él. Pero al verle se sorprendió y se quedó mirando embobada la sonrisa genuina e inocente que tenía en su rostro y que demostraba cuán feliz estaba en ese momento. Lily no pudo evitarlo y una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, Lily se apresuró a marcharse a los dormitorios de las chicas pero James alargó su mano y se lo impidió.

- ¿No piensas darme un beso de despedida o de buenas noches?- preguntó James con una sonrisa traviesa, poniendo nerviosa a Lily.- Relájate, era una broma.- añadió revolviéndole el pelo.- Me encanta tomarte el pelo, pelirroja.

Lily le miró un poco enfadada, hecho que provocó que el chico sonriera aún más. Dio media vuelta para marcharse pero James la detuvo de nuevo.

- No pienses que voy a olvidar lo que ha pasado esta noche y que todo va a ser como antes. Porque para mí eso ha significado mucho.- dijo James sin un ápice de burla o broma en su voz.

La pelirroja volvió a mirar a James y pudo darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando totalmente en serio. En un impulso, se acercó, le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, besando sus labios de forma fugaz.

- No quiero que lo olvides.- le susurró al oído. Se apartó un momento para mirarle a los ojos y, sonriendo, le besó de nuevo pero esta vez más lentamente.- Buenas noches, James.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa antes de irse a su dormitorio.

- Buenas noches, Lily.- contestó James una vez solo en la Sala Común.

Sonrió. Esto era un nuevo principio para ellos. El principio de algo maravilloso que algunos llaman amor.

* * *

_Aquí vengo una vez más con un one shot, últimamente me ha dado por escribir este tipo de fics y la verdad es que los pasillos ayudan xD._

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Reviews? James se lo merece xD_

_-Benys-_


End file.
